


The Same (L)

by PrettyCat452



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCat452/pseuds/PrettyCat452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel was know as the baddest of bad boy. Which is why he pull his hood down as he stood in line. He was trying to get his favorite writer to sign his copy of The Dragon Princess. He was still of course a badboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gajeel stood in line with his hood up. No one could see him here or else he would be screwed. Gajeel looked around to see he was surrounded by excited girls or boys who look like they didn't want to be there. He pulled the hood down more when he saw a couple of cheerleaders from his school was right behind him. He curse under his breathe when the line barely move up. He's been waiting for almost 2 hours to get her to sign his copy of The Dragon's Princess. He know it was suppose to be consider a chick flick type book, but he found himself falling in love with the book. He was so excited to hear about L ,the author, doing a meet & greet in the mall this Saturday that the only thing that would keep him from coming would be death. Gajeel lean left and was able to see L. She was down in a small chair surrounded by two woman who wore small mask. One had fiery red hair that was in position to fight in a millisecond. The other one had white hair and was smiling gently at everyone talking to L. L sat with her signature mask covering her face as her blue hair cover the sides of it. 

He would have to wait after 3 people to finally meet L. She was kindly nodding her head at the book and talking like L never read the book. Gajeel was tempted to yell at the girl to hurry up, but he didn't want people rushing him or he will have to throw a couple of punches. 

Gajeel lean on the wall behind his as his eyes started to roll. The girl was still rambling about how she didn't see the dragon turning into a human. Gajeel didn't need to see L's face to know she was getting bored. The way her head slowly dropped into her waiting hand. Her chest was starting to fall into a slow rhythm. Gajeel smile a little bit, she fell asleep. Gajeel smile turn into a smirk as he realize he was the only one to notice. The rambling girl stop talking and leaned over the table causing the red head to step forward. The girl took a picture before running off squealing and jumping. The next girl up took a deep breath before taking a step forward. She bent down and introduce herself like she was in the military. She leaned over the table and hurriedly snap a photo. She said goodbye before walking away. The guy in front of Gajeel walked with Military girl. "Wow that was quick." He wasn't complaining. He step forward towards the sleeping girl. He look at the red head to see her looking him up and down. He then turn towards the white haired one. "Should I wake her up or do you want her to stay asleep?" The girls look surprise before looking down at L. She was still sleeping and if you listen closely you'll hear snoring. "Sorry, she's been working really hard," the white-haired said with an apologetic smile. The redheaded squat down and shook L so hard she almost fell out of her seat. L jumped out of the chair looking around. "What...oh. Sorry.. I...um.... zone out," she said sitting out. "Yeah because snoring is consider to be part of zoning out." L face palm the mask and bent down. "Can you not mention it?" she said looking up. Her head tilted to the side as she lean forward to get a better look of the boy underneath. "Can you sign my book? Make sure not to get drool on there." He heard her hiss an insult before snatching the book.

She put the signature cursive L with a heart at the end of the L. She wrote," To the boy that was boring enough to put be to sleep." She hand it back. He open it up and a small smile made it's way to his face. A piece of black hair flew into his face causing him to groan. He reach up to push it back under the hood, but he wasn't expecting the hood to almost fall off. He caught it before it hit his shoulder and shoved it back on. "Crap!" He whispered yell looking behind around. No saw his face or they just didn't care. "Gajeel?" a small voice said. He turn around to see L. Her hands were shaking and she had move back. "How do you know me?" He step forward putting his hand on the table. The red head step forward and glared at him. "If I was you, I would take a step back," the red head whisper dangerously. Gajeel look into her eyes to see she was ready to attack. "Please," the white head whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. Gajeel scoff and took a step away from her hand. "I will find out how you know me." He walked away from the table with his book under his arms. The way she whispered was familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel is frustrated that L know him and he's trying to figure it out, but life has other plans of him. (P.S. I'm bad at chapter summary)

Gajeel sat in his room laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. L knew him. He didn't say his name at all when they had that brief talk. Why did she seem scare all of a sudden? Gajeel groan as his head started to hurt. If Gajeel ever found himself in situation where he couldn't figure something out, he use his fist. But he could punch a void full of question and wasn't spewing out answer. Gajeel sat up and rub his face. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, for all he know he could have went to another one of her signing and she remembered his name. "Gajeel, you know that's not true," he said to himself. That was his first time going to her signing. Was she an ex lover, nope. Maybe they went to school together? She was about his age and that could be a possibility. But if she did go to his school, who could she be? He knew no one with that hair color except for a couple of guys. He was a 100% sure L was a girl, even if her chest was small. Maybe she was on the cheer team? No all the girls on their don't have that hair color. Gajeel didn't even realize he started pacing his room until a purr knock him out of his questionable black hole that was slowly sucking him in. He look down to see Lily standing near his bed room door. He bent down and rubbed his black fur causing him to purr. "I'm going to the gym to clear my mind. I'll put some kiwis in your bowl if you get hungry." Lily started to purr more loudly and moving between Gajeel legs. Gajeel walked into the kitchen with an excited kitty behind him. He open the bag of kiwis and place them in Lily's bowl. "No mess, okay. If I find out that you made a mess, I will put on a thunder sound track for 10 days." Lily's head sunk down and he slowly nibbled at the kiwi. "Good boy. Now see you in about 2 hours." He walked towards the front door and grabbed his keys. He decide to jog to the gym to try to get in the grove.  
Gajeel open the gym door without a drop of sweat. " That was barely a warm up," he grumbled walking in. He showed the desk people his ID card and grabbed a towel. "Gajeel!" a void squeaked out. He inwardly cringe when he saw Juvia walking towards him. He had three choices: Punch and run, lrun through the wall and hide, or just talk to her. He started to run towards the wall when Juvia appeared in front of him. "Gajeel they just fix the wall, you can't go breaking a wall everytime you see me. It hurts my feelings." "Well, your annoying and I could go to jail for hitting you, so I'm left with one choice." Juvia shook her head. "Gray would never treat me like this." She grabbed a rubber band off her arm and put her hair in a point tail. He look at her outfit to see she was walking around in a blue bikini. "I'm mean Gray is so nice. I mean sometime he could be a little mean, but he never rude. He make a great father. Can you imagine Gruvia babies running around. Gajeel stop trying to run through the wall." Gajeel look at his body ready to go through a wall. Getting a bruise or two is better than a hearing Juvia fantasies. Gray was walking down the hallway with his hood up. Juvia had his back to him, but Gajeel saw him clearly. "Hey Gray!" Gray brought his head and fear cross his eyes when Juvia turn around. "Gray!" In a blink of an eye Juvia was hugging Gray to death. Gajeel stood there smirking at Gray who was glaring at him. Whistles started to come from around the room. Men started sticking their heads out of door to whistle, even some women was doing it. "Juvia what have I told you about not covering yourself." Gray took off his jacket and put it on Juvia shoulder. Her eyes widen as a blush took over her skin. "I mean serious, there are creepy men around here." Gray started to walk away causing Juvia to stumble after him with a star struck gaze. "Those two are made for each other." Gajeel walled a turn left. He was going to start with a small warm up which meant 100 push up, 90 sit-ups, 100 crunches and then he was going to have some fun. He continue to walk down the hallway thinking of what type of 'fun' he was going to have. "You are so strong Levy." "Yeah, you could take out any person in this gym." "You guys know that isnt true. You guys are faster and stronger." Gajeel eyebrows rose. A door down the hallway open and out came 3 people. One was a small girl with two men basically drooling over her. "No Levy,your ten time faster than I am." "An a thousand times stronger than me." The girl started to blush and bought her head down. The two boys look like they were on cloud nine. The girl mumble something and lift her head. Her eyes instantly went towards his. "Gajeel." The girl voice was full of disbelief. "Do I know you, shrimp?" He didn't go to school with her or never through a fist her way, well he don't remember everyone he punch. "Oh um, we go to school together," she said fiddling with her shorts. The two boy move more in front of her trying to look tough. "We do?" Gajeel thought he knew ever person in his grade. "What grade are you?" " 11." He could see she was acting tough, but was panicking on the inside. "You sure, shrimp." The girl cheeks started to turn red. "that not my name!" Gajeel took a step forward and the boys stood straighter. He took another step forward and was now looming over them. "What's the name of the school?" "Magnolia Highschool." That was his school, but he don't remember seeing her there. He knows the the other two: Droy and Jet. Droy use to be to be on boxing team, before he started gaining weight and stop exercising. Jet is one of the faster people on the track team. But he don't know the girl. "Are you new?" She started to look offended. "I've been there ever since 9th grade." How the hell did he not notice her. He stared down at her trying to think about seeing her. Pep rally, no. Clubs, no. Classes, no. Principal office, no. "Are you a ghost?" Her eyes widen and she started looking more offended. "No. You just to stupid to notice people." She then proceeded to mumble something about his level of stupidness. "Shrimp watch what your saying. You must don't know who you talking to." " Gajeel Redfox. Know as an iron dragon for his piercing and his punch feel like they are made of iron. Old club was the Phantom Lords, but got out of the guild for unknown reason. Always seen fighting and was once defeated by Natsu Dragneel." The girl easily name the things like she was reading a list. Gajeel jaw tighten when he was reminded of losing to that pink hair freak. "Are you a stalker?"She stop a from listing another fact and started to blush. "No, I was responsible for getting info on every dangerous member in your club when you guys violently pranks us. Droy, Jet, and I were bruise for days," she growled. It like a fire was lit behind her eyes. Gajeel wondered if he could make the fire brighter. "Wait are you those Fairy Nerds." The fire grew brighter. Gajeel was really having fun now. "No we are members of Fairy Tail." "Oh yeah. We had fun recking your club room." The fire grew ten times brighter. "Do you remember the people you handcuffed and shot with paintball guns, then scar your symbol into one of them." Gajeel look down to see the girl was wearing a sports bra with shorts. He could clear see the faint scar of the Phantom Lord symbol. Gajeel didn't want to go that far when they did that, it was suppose to be a simple prank. Gajeel jaw tighten. "I can't apologize for something I didn't do. That wasn't me." Gajeel watch as the fire got to bright for him to take. He recognized her know. He walk around them and mumble," That wasn't me, that was a monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fanfic was birth during the time I was watching Fairy Tail. And I have stopped watching it, well not really. (I cant remember where the last episode ended) So, I'm still trying to see if I want to continue it. The plot is wobbly, and there's a chance of me saving it, but I'm tryin to see if I should. I'll release a couple of chapters and wait a while to see how it does.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel stood onto of the stairs looking down at the three Fairy Tail idiots. He didn't care who they were, but he felt like having some fun. He reached from his pocket and grabbed six handcuffs. He walked towards the area where he could watch them.   
"We will protect you from those Phantom Idiots." The boy with a white shirt on proceed to flex for the girl. She laugh while a small blush came on her face. The boy eyes widen as he stared at the girl.  
"Of course, we are Shadow Gears." The girl proceed to do a pose with the boys. They started laughing and continue walking. Gajeel jumped off the stairs and landed in front of them. All three of them jumped back with fear in their face.  
"So your going to protect her from us,"Gajeel said smirking at their fear. He love the way it look , the way it felt.   
The two boys slide in front of the girl trying to look tough, but they were shaking so bad. He took a step forward and another. In a blink of an eye he had all of them handcuffs. Their eyes widen when they look down. Gajeel snap his finger and 10 guys appear with something begin their backs. They circle around them with an evil glint in their eyes.  
"I don't think this will be much fun if they can run, well not for now." Gajeel stuck his legs out and kicked them in the back of their legs. They fell forward causing the circle to laugh.  
Gajeel bent down and put cuffs on the girl first. Then the boy with the white shirt smiling as the boy try to get up only to fall. He open the last cuff only to see the purple shirt boy trying to get up.  
"Not so fast." Gajeel grabbed his foot and yank it. The boy fell forward causing his face to hit the ground. The circle lagged harder pointing at them. Gajeel put the cuffs on the boy feet. He stood up admiring his work. Three fairies all laid on the ground shaking in fear.   
"Good job Gajeel," one of the member scream out. Gajeel evil smile widen at the compliments.  
"Yeah, but this image is missing something. They need some color." Gajeel smirk at their confuse faces, he actually prefer their fear full face. He stuck his hands out and a member pass him a paint ball gun. "Oh there's that fearful look."  
They where shaking in fear and he love it. "How about we make this a game. 1 point if you shoot their calf, 3 for thigh, 10 for stomachs, and 1 for shoulder or neck. Don't hit they head, we want them to be awake for this."  
Everyone nodded at his demand and pull out their paint ball guns. "We will protect you Levy," the boy in the purple shirt said. He sat up and push himself in front of the girl. The other boy did the same thing.  
"Please don't," the girl begged out. She didn't know if it was too the guys surrounding them or to her comrade.  
"How romantic," one of the people said sarcastically. "Double points if you hit the girl. Ready, set." The people on the floor started begging for them to let them go. Everyone rose their guns. "Go."   
The hallways echo with the sounds of firing and screams. Gajeel watch as different color cover their body. He lift his gun and watch as a black ball came out of his gun. It travel across the air before it made contact with the girl skin in the stomachs. 20 points. He shot again this time aiming at the boys. They were taking alot of hits since the were trying to protect the girl. It hit the use to be white shirt boy in the side.  
He hiss as blackness covered the shirt, but not for long before other colors cover it. 30 points. He hit the ex-purple shirt guys in the leg. 33 points. People started to put they guns down finish with all 10 ammos. Gajeel waited as everyone finish their ammos while he thought. "Gajeel, you haven't finish."  
"This isn't right," Gajeel whispered staring at the shaking fairies. Disbelief cross the circle. He walked over to the people on the ground groaning in pain. He reached and pull the girl up. The boys tried to move, but was in too much pain. The girl whimpered in Gajeel hands.   
"This is a girl, she shouldn't be treated this way." The girl lifted her head with hope in her eyes. Gajeel dropped her on her back. He lifted his gun and shot the rest of his ammo. "There you go, a smiley face."   
Everyone started laughing. The girl balled up trying to hide her stomach. Tears started coming down her face. Gajeel look down to see the girl shirt up. It was covered in bruises, sweat, and blood. Gajeel took a step back as the bloody bruise smiley face seem to stare at him.   
"Gajeel you are the best," a boy said slapping his back. Gajeel turn around and punch the guy. The guy slide back a couple of feet with blood covering his face.  
"He gotta be new. Everyone knows not to touch Gajeel unless you wanna die." Every laugh as a few help the boy go get clean up.  
"Hey let me sign this art work." Gajeel look to his left to see a boy pulling out a knife. Everyone took a step back except Gajeel.  
"Man, what are you doing,"an uneven voice said.   
"I'm just making sure those Fairy Nerds don't think it was someone else." The boy got over to the girl and put the knife on her stomach.   
"Mike stop," Gajeel spoke looking at the girl. The gurl had so much fear in her eyes as she tried to squirm away. Tears slide out of her eyes as she whimpered.  
"This is enough. Don't disturb the art." Mike glance at the three people and shook his head. He pressed on the girl skin making it bleeds. His hands move like the wind and before Gajeel could stop him the Phantom Lord symbol was on her skin. Anger went through Gajeel veins.   
When the Mike pull the knife away from the girl skin, Gajeel attack. He ran towards Mike and kicked him in the stomach. The boy flew back dropping the knife as he hit a wall. Gajeel stomped over to Mike and pulled him up. He brought his hands up to say something, but Gajeel wouldn't listen. His fist started to hit the boy everywhere it wanted.  
"Levy," a voice whimpered out. Gajeel stop punching the guy to see who spoke. He look to see a the ex-purple shirt guy moving towards the girl. The girl whimper balling up and started to cry. The two boys made there way over to her and try to soothe her. A boy roll his eyes and walked towards them.  
"Shut up," one of his club member sneered out. The boy rose his foot about to kick them.  
"Stop. Don't even think about. If any of you so much touch my artwork, I will hurt you so bad that this will see like a slap from a 5 year old," he growled tighten his grip on Mike. Mike started whimpering causing Gajeel to become annoyed with him. Gajeel drop Mike and walked over to his club members. They all step back and turn and ran.  
"Your a monster, you know that," some whimpered out. Gajeel look down to see the girl.  
"Levy." What was he going say. He not going to apologize, he can't. He scoff and turn around leaving. "Tell me something I don't know." He push the door to the exit. How can he apologize for something he is and will always be.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel continue to punch the punching harder with each time. "Iron Dragon calm down." He froze at the name and look behind him. There stood Natsu with a relax aura. "I want some swings at the bag, but cant do it if you break it again." Gajeel turn towards him and lean on the bag. "You want me to stop so you can break the thing. Nah, I like breaking things myself." He turn around and started punching harder. "So Gajeel, you know it mandatory to be in a club. You been without one for a while now, have you thought about what you wanna join." Gajeel stop punching to look at the Natsu. "What are you getting at fire breathe?" "Hey stop with the names. I don't have fire breath." "Salamander the last person that kiss said it felt like they kiss the ghost pepper. I don't know how that Lucy girl even deals with you." "What we aren't dating!" Gajeel stop the bag and turn around and look at the idiot. "I never indicate that. I said I don't know how she deals with you." A small blush went on Natsu face. Why does everyone obviously like each other, but does nothing about it?"Um, like I was saying. Do you know what club your joining?" "Maybe wielding or something?" Natsu nod his head and look at his watch. "Well I got to go, Lucy is waiting on me." Gajeel just look at Natsu. Can someone beat his level of oblivious. Natsu wave and walked out of the room. "Does any other Fairy Dork wanna interrupt my training?" The door open and Gajeel groan. It was the leader of the the Fairy Nerds. "Oh hello Gajeel." "Makarov." "I heard you and Natsu conversation, you should join us." Maybe the old man had drop a dumbbell on his head or something. "Old man are you crazy?" Makarov just laugh and went to the weights. He pick up two 100 pounds and start lifting them. "No, just saying. The reason you left was because you say how dark the Phantom Lord really were. That wasn't you." Gajeel felt like a bucket of cold water was pour on his body. "You don't know what your talking about." "I'm serious, you should join us." "No way." "Give me 5 reason you should join.""One, your club hates me." "They are really forgivable." "Two, I don't like them." "You really don't have to interact with them if you don't want to." Gajeel eye twitch as the old man smile. "Three, I don't feel like being jump." "They really aren't that type of people. Yeah they like to fight, but they like to playful fight people in the club." "Four..." Makarov smile as he saw he couldn't come up with another reason. "I expect to see you in our club meeting tomorrow." The man threw the weights on the ground and walk towards the door. "Oh can you put those back for me." He close the door behind him and Gajeel stood there stuck. "Gajeel you okay?" Gajeel look to see Juvia standing at the door. "I think I'm going to be join those Fairy Nerds." Joy went through Juvia face as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Ugh Juvia you wet, feel like I'm being surround by water everytime you hug me," Gajeel groan out. "Yah, we'll be in the same club." "What!" He look down and finally notice the Fairy Tail symbol on the side of her thigh. "When did you join them." Juvia eyes shine so bright. "After I fought with my beloved Gray, I knew I had to be in the light with him." Juvia face show pure love and it was making Gajeel sick. "So you just wanted a better chance to stalk Gray." She nod her head. "Well Gray probably out of the bathroom. Gray said Juvia can't go in with him." She skip out of the room. Gajeel realize something; he's surrounded by idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys let me know if I should even continue this mess.


End file.
